


The Unforgivable

by Audrey_The_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Childhood Memories, Don't Read This, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Matchmaker Albus Dumbledore, Please Kill Me, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_The_Writer/pseuds/Audrey_The_Writer
Summary: The Blackwells, a surname all too familiar, to those who have met them, at least. Pureblood decendent from one of Merlins own apprentices, but unknown really to others. A very... hidden family.The only living heir, Pandora, moves back home to Britain in order to work at the famous wizarding school: Hogwarts.Friends and foes are made, that she expected. What she didn't expect, was to fall for the greasy haired git just classrooms down from her.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the character, Rights all go to J.K Rowling. There also will be some swearing, and possible mature content in the future.Thank you!





	1. Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enioy this story! Theres a lot ofbmystery and tension to come along! ;)

 

> _Chapter 1_  
>  _Pandora_

It was late in the evening, a woman sat at her desk in her New York home. Her fingers drummed on the desk as she seemed to wait. Her blonde hair was curled into a vintage style, her eyes narrow and an icy blue, and her lips matched the color of her dress: _Blood  Red_.

A Pygmy owl sat on a perch upon the desk, sleeping away with little huffs. A Tokinese cat sat on the lounge nearby, cleaning herself. An old record played a version of 'Blue Moon' in the background, giving off an eerie vibe to the room, and to the woman.

Suddenly, the window next to her flew open. The curtains flew off the ground as the wind drew a loud noise. The woman looked over, her expression hardly changing. The pygmy owl awoke, squaking at the suddenness of the loud noise. And the cat sat boredly, not paying attention to the window one bit. Then suddenly, a letter came flying through and landed upon the womans desk.

With a raised brow, she tentatively grabbed the letter, taking the opener and cutting it open. She pulled the letter out, unfolding it and reading through the letter. After a few moments of silence, the woman smiled brightly, jumping out of her chair in joy, "Haha, yes!" She yelled, "I did it!" Repeating the words over again, from joy she began a happy little dance.

The owl groaned, squaking as he ruffled his feathers. The said woman glared at her little friend, "Marvin, quit your squaking. I am just merely excited and overjoyed!"

The owl scoffed, "And may I ask why?"

The woman looked to him, a grin going from ear to ear, "I, Pandora Blackwell, have been accepted by Headmaster Dumbledore, to teach Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts for the upcoming school years!"

Marvin's beady little eyes widened, his wings fluttering in joy, "That's fantastic Pan!"

The little Tokinese cat that sat on the lounge stretched, glaring at her owner, "Oh please, I hardly find that an achievement."

Pandora glared at the cat, "Oh?" She the scoffed with a smirk, "And how would you know a great achievement? You're only a cat."

The said cat glared, hissing at Pandora, "At least I know when to stop being a little-"

"Ivy, please," Marvin scolded, "Would you stop being a downer and let Pan have some happy moments?"

Ivy rolled her yellow eyes, jumping down from the lounge, "Fine, but don't come crying to me if those students give you shit."

As she strutted away, Pandora gave a snide remark, "At least I'm doing something in my life," she smirked, "And not laying around, waiting for prince charming to save me from my owner."

Ivy turned her head, glaring at Pandora before swaggering out the door. Marvin shook his head, "I think it's amazing Pan," His head tilted to her, "Didn't you use to attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes actually." Pandora nodded with a sigh, "I was a Ravenclaw," She scoffed with a shake of her head, "I always found it amusing, well everyone thought so too, I had more qualities of a Slytherin but the hat put me in Ravenclaw. I guess you could say, I tainted the Ravenclaw name."

"I wouldn't be surprised Pan." He hooted, chuckling, "Now, when are we going?"

Pandora looked at him, setting the letter down and actually began pulling files and papers from her desk, "Accio briefcase." A briefcase came flaying next to her before dropping onto the table, "I was actually planning to move back to London."

The owls eyes widened as he looked at her, he squaked, flailing his wings, "What! But, we still have to find a house and all!"

Pandora shrugged, "Actually, when my parents passed, their mansion was passed down to me." She remained silent for a moment, slowly placing her supplies in the bag, "I needed a break though, especially after their passing and.... other things, so I moved here. I still payed the bills for it and everything, so we will just be going to live there."

"What about this house?" Marvin questioned.

"If we need a quick escape, or want a vacation, we can just come here again," Pandora stated with a shrug, "I have enough wealth from my family line to continue paying the bills."

"As you have stated many times," Marvin rolled his eyes, then narrowing them, "Then may I ask, why do you want to be teacher?"

"A professor Marvin," She countered, "And, because, I love teaching. And..." She stopped, drawing a breath, "I need to face my past, got to stop living in it and move on, you know?"

"I understand," He nodded, "But, when are we leaving?"

"Tonight." She stated, hurrying her packing once more.

"What!"


	2. London Bridge

_**Chapter 2**_  
_London Bridge_

 

_It was all quiet in the beautiful mansion. When, suddenly, the fireplace in the living room erupted with smoke. Coughs and sputters were heard. After the smoke had somewhat cleared, out stepped Pandora, Marvin sat upon her shoulder, and Ivy sat next to her._

 

_"Why did we have to use floo powder?" Ivy sneered, hacking at the dirt and dust._

 

_"Because, It's easier and quicker," Pandora stated, moving forward. With a flick of her wand, her luggage followed_ _her_. _With another wave, the luggage flew out of the room, going to their needed destinations. Pandora took a quick look around the room, seeing most of the furniture in the living quarters were covered in white sheets. With a heavy sigh, she began pulling them off, coughing from the dust that flew off. Marvin decided to help, and began pulling off the sheets as well._

 

_After they swept and cleaned the house,_ _Pandora headed to the kitchen to make some dinner. Into the victorian styled kitchen, she looked to the estranged and bended clock on the wall. Its bended and curved arms pointing to '7:13'. With haste, she pulled out a pot and pan, and with a flick of her wand once more, ingredients flew out of the kitchen. A cutting board was then next, then knives as they began to cut vegetables._

 

_"Pan," said Marvin as he flew into the room and on her shoulder._

 

_As he did, she began to fill the pot with water, not looking up from it as she spoke, "Yes Marvin?"_

 

_"Missis?" A small voice spoke._

 

_Pandora gasped, nearly dropping the pot as she turned to the voice. In the archway of the kitchen, stood a little house elf. She wore a little white dress, a white apron with a red heart design stitched onto it, and a ribbon tied around the top of her head. She stood in the archway, her eyes wide in shock as her mouth hung open. Pandora gasped, her eyes wide and tears brinking them, "Neenny (1)?" She asked, "Is that really you?"_

 

_The little house elf smiled widely, nodding her head, she spoke softly, "Yes Missis," she took one step forward, shyly looking down._

 

_"But, I gave you a piece of clothing, I gave you freedom," Pandora set the pot down making her way slowly to Neenny, "I even bought you a small little shack where you could live in peace... Why are you here?" She said, her vouce laced in confusion and shock._

 

_Neenny shuffled her feet, Not daring to look into her old mistress eyes, "Neenny couldn't bare leaving. Neenny secretly stayed and made sure none took the house. Neenny was sad everyone left," She slowly lifted her head, looking Pandora in the eye, taking a quick glance at Marvin who flew off, "Is missis mad at me?"_

 

_Pandora bent down, giving Neenny a quirk of the brow, "I'm upset you stayed. If someone were to have entered, you could have gotten severely hurt," Neenny looked down, saddened. As she did, Pandora gave a small smile, lifting her head back up to look at her, "But I'm glad your here."_

 

_Neenny gave a big smile as she hugged her mistress, "Neenny is happy her Mistress is back."_

 

_Pandora pulled back smiling, "Is there anything I can do," she stood, "To say thanks?"_

 

_Neenny stopped, pondering for a moment before she looked behind her master and a wide smile appeared, "Let Neenny make dinner?" She asked._

 

_"I would love if you could make dinner," she said with a wide smile, "I've quite missed your cooking. You were always the best." Her eyes then grew wide as a wide smile came upin her face, "Could you also possibly make some Butter Cookies?"_

 

_"Of course mistress," Neenny playfully pushed Pandora aside as she pulled up a stool and began cooking, "Now go, I know you must leave for Hogwarts soon, so I want you to get ready."_

 

_Pandora looked at her, eyes wide in surprise, "How did you-"_

 

_"You forget Missis," Neenny gave her a side look, "I helped raise you, I know things." Marvin then flew in once again and landed on Pandora's shoulder, "He also told me."_

 

_Pandora gave him a look, making him shrug, "Alright I will," she turned to walk out, but stopped, turning to Neenny with a smile, "Please, don't overwork yourself Neenny."_

 

_"I won't Missis," She smiled at the girl, nodding her head, "I won't."_

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

(1): For some, her name is pronounced (KNEE-KNEE)

 


	3. The New Professor

**_Chapter 3_**  
_The New Professor_

 

_"Oh missis!" Screamed Neenny, "Don't Forget your cases!"_

 

_Neenny came rushing over to Pandora, carrying two lsrge_ _pieces of luggage. Pandora gasped, dropping the luggage within her arms_ _to rush over to the house elf, seeing Neenny struggle with the cases._

 

_It had been a week and a half, when the time had finally come. When Pandora would head to Hogwarts to begin teaching. On that day, which is today, Pandora and Neenny rushed around, making sure everything was in order and everything was in place._

 

_"Neenny, what did I tell you!" She cried, grabbing the luggage carefully, "I said I can get the luggage. I don't want you hurting yourself!"_

 

_"Neenny is sorry Missis," she said softly, scooting away from Pandora, "Neenny just wanted to make sure Mistress has everything before she leaves to Hogwarts. Neenny didn't want her stressed about forgetting something."_

 

_Pandora looked down at her, a sigh and smile emitting from her, "It's alright Nenny, I understand. I just didn't want you hurting yourself."_

 

_An old grandfather clock chimed, telling the two it was time to go. Pandora sighed, bending down to hug her. Neenny gasped in shock but quickly got over it, returning the hug with an even tighter grip._

 

_"Neenny will miss her mistress."_

 

_"I will miss you to Nenny," she pulled back, smiling at the house elf, "I promise I will right to check up on you, alright?" Pandora then stood, giving her an even sweeter smile, "Would you... like that?"_

 

_Neenny smiled widely, nodding her head quickly, "Neenny would very much like that."_

 

_Ivy came sauntering into the room, looking to the two in front of her, "We better get going Pandora, don't want to miss your appointment with Dumbledore."_

 

_Pandora rolled her eyes jokingly, pucking up the luggage, "I will see you over winter break Neenny."_

 

_"Alright Missis," Neenny grabbed a small bag and pulled it along as the two came in front of the fireplace. Marvin sat next to it, waiting patiently before he noticed Pandora. With a squak, her flew to her shoulder, snuggling into the crook of her neck, his feathers ruffling. Ivy huffed, going to stand in the fireplace, waiting for Pandora, swishing her tail irritably._

 

_Pandora used a free hand to grab some flew powder, before walking into the fireplace. She smiled at Neenny before saying with confidence, "Headmaster Dumbledores office!"_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Coughs and splutters were heard as Pandora walked out of the fireplace. Marvin ruffled his wings,_ _Ivy_ _sneezed continuously, and Pandora coughed whilst trying to see from the dirt._

  
_"Hello," an old and hoarse voice said from the distance._

_Pandora looked up, seeing an elder man standing a few feet away from her. He wore a blue and silver robe, his white hair pulled back while his beard laid like waves over his chest, his glasses pushed to the brim of his nose, and a smile upon him. Pandora smiled, placing down her luggage as she made her way towards the man. As she got closer, she outstretched her hand, "Headmaster Dumbledore," their hands grasped eachother, creating a firm shake, "A pleasure to see you again, sir."_

_"Pandora Blackwell," he said, removing his hand with a wide smile, "It's always good to see previous students wanting to come and work here."_

_Pandora laughed, smiling at him, "Well, when I had heard news that your previous Professor had to leave due to some troubles, I knew I had to immediately write you," she chuckled, shrugging, "Couldn't risk someone else getting the job of a lifetime."_

_Dumbledore nodded, clasping his hands behind his back, "And I couldn't imagine anyone else being that Professor."_

_A moment of confortable silence fell before them, that is until Dumbledore spoke up, "Now, how about I introduce you to the staff before you head off to bed?"_

_"That would be wonderful Headmaster," Pandora stopped hesitantly, looking at the Luggage behind her, "But I have a lot of luggage that O should put away sir."_

_"Oh nonsense!" He laughed, waving his hand in dismissal as he began walking towards the exit. The spiraling staircase appearing as he turned back to her, "I can have someone bring them to your room. And if wish, your owl and feline can stay here."_

_Pandora was about to object when Marvin started hooting and Ivy pushed her, also maybe clawing the back of her ankles. Pandora jumped at the pain, glaring back at the cat. Ivy only laid there, licking her paws as if nothing had happen. Pandora rolled her eyes before she followed after Dumbledore._

_After the two had left the room, Marvin flew to the floor, sitting next to Ivy, "You think this was a good idea?" Asked Ivy._

_Marvin sighed, shrugging as he stared at the exit, "I don't know," he sighed, fluffing his feathers once more, "But as long as she is happy, It's fine with me."_

_Ivy stopped cleaning her paws, looking up at Marvin with a look of slight worry, "Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself."_

_Marvin nodded, "Let's hope."_


	4. We Meet Again

_**Chapter 4**_  
_We meet again._

 

_"-And this here, is Minerva Mcgonagall. Professor of Transfiguration," said Dumbledore, gesturing to the elder woman._

 

_The said woman nodded with a smile, turning to Pandora with her hand out, "Yes, and it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Blackwell."_

 

_Pandora laughed, shaking her head, "Please Ms. Mcgonagall, just call me Pandora or Pan."_

 

_"Then please, call me Minerva," The Professor said, nodding in appreciation._

 

_Dumbledore had taken Pandora practically around the whole school. She met Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney (Who wouldn't stop talking about how she saw something grand in her future.), Hooch, and now Mcgonagall. They all greeted the new Professor with warmly smiles, wishing her luck for this year and the years to come_ _._

 

_Dumbledore then turned to Pandora, " I believe there is one more person we still should greet."_

 

_Pandora rose a suspicious brow upon seeing Dumbledore grin slightly. She nodded her head still in recognition, but curiosity and suspicion overflowed in her mind. The two bid farewell to Minerva as they made their way out of the office._

 

_As they walked down flights of stairs, moment of silence fell between them, the only noise being the Passing paintings chatting to one and another. Finally, they made it down to the dungeons. As they walked to the corridor, as Pandora remembered the potions classroom was there, Dumbledore spoke up softly, "I hope you will get along with the Potions Professor."_

 

_Pandora stopped for a second, raising a brow at Dumbledore in confusion and shock, "Why wouldn't I?" She then began walking, trying to catch up to Dumbledores stride, "I'm not a cruel or rude person. Unless... Are they?"_

 

_Dumbledore kept quiet, not daring to speak. Pandora was left confused as she walked next to the headmaster in silence. They soon came upon the potions classroom door. Dumbledore knocked, earing a voice from the other side, "Come in."_

 

_'Wait', Pandora though, watching as Dumbledore went to open the door, 'Why does that voice sound... familiar?'_

 

_She followed Dumbledore in, seeing a man in the distance hunched over his desk. His onyx hair covering his face as he seemed to be reading a book. Pandora gasped, stopping in the middle of the room, 'No', she thought in shock, 'It can't be- Is it?'_

 

_"Ms. Blackwell, may I introduce you to the Potions Professor," the man behind the desk began to stand, his head slowly lifting up, "Severus Snape."_

 

_Everything stopped._ _Her mouth was open agape, eyes as wide as saucers as she looked into his eyes. Even though he didn't show any emotion, she could see the shock in his eyes. Shaking her head, she walked over to him, a growing smirk etching on her face, "It can't be," she heard him groan, "Severus Snape!"_

 

_She stood in front of his desk, a hand outstretched to him with a wide smile. He looked from her, to her hand, then back to her. Hesitantly, he shook it, "So... you're the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor."_

 

_"Yup!" She grinned, removing her hand, "How long has it been since I last saw you? How have you been Sev?"_

 

"I can't recall," he drawled, eyeing her suspiciously, "And I've been Alright," he groaned, glaring down at her figure, "Also, _**don't**_ _call me Sev."_

 

_A tense silence came over them, Severus glaring at the female, with Pandora giving him a teasing smirk._

 

_"Well," Said Dumbledore, clasping his hands together as he broke the awkward silence, "Pandora, I shall direct you to your room. Considering in two days school begins, and I believe you want to have time to plan."_

 

_"Of course Headmaster," she said with a smirk, not looking away from Snape, "Shall we?" She then turned to Dumbledore_ _, making her way over to him with a smirk. She looked back at Severus, waving him a goofy goodbye, to which he only glared even more._

 

_The two then headed out, Pandora following Dumbledore as he led her to her room. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "You looked quite thrilled upon seeing Severus," he turned his head to look at her, "If I can recall, weren't you two friends in your years here?"_

 

_"Actually," Pandora inquired, "To me, I considered him a friend. To him," She pointed behind her, "I'm nothing but a nuisance. And I quite enjoy annoying him," She said with a smirk._

 

_Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle, "_ _Yes, he is very easily annoyed."_

 

_Pandora looked to the man, raising an eyebrow to him, "How come you thought we wouldn't get along?"_

 

_Dumbledore sighed, lowering his head, "Memories of old," he whispered, "I remember over hearing Severus always complain about you in his years here. I figured," he stopped, trying to find the write words, "I had figured you may have felt the same."_

 

_"Oh goodness no!" She laughed, waving her hand in dismissal, "I enjoy his company! He and I use to be top class in Potions, so Slughorn had us pair up a lot to brag about his 'Best Students'."_

 

_Dumbledore laughed at this, "Ah yes, I remember him chatting about you two quite a bit." Suddenly, he then stopped. In front of him, was a small narrow staircase. He pointed up to it, smiling kindly, "_ _I thought you would like to have a room that reminded you of the Ravenclaw Tower. All of your belongings are already set and your owl and felije are awaiting."_

 

_Pandora gasped, smiljng widely as she ran over and hugged Dumbledore, "Thank you."_

 

_Dumbledore laughed, returning the hug before Pandora pulled away, "Of course," As she turned to walk up the stairs, he spoke one last time before the two retired to bed, "Also, the pasword is 'Nightingale'."_

 

_Pandora stopped, going to turn_ _back to thank Dumbledore once more, but he was gone._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
_"-And he looked at me like I was crazy!" She exaggerated, flailing her hands around as she got into her nightgown._

 

_"And I wouldn't blame him." Ivy cleaned her paws with care, giving Pandora a look._

 

_Said woman looked behind her, rolling her eyes, "But," She stopped. Turning to Ivy and Marvin, straightening out her silk black nightgown, "I... Just... I don't know!"_

 

_"What Pan?" Asked Marcin, noticing her saddened demeanor, "What's wrong?"_

 

_Silence fell before them, before Pandora finally spoke up, "Nothing, I'm just tired." She walked to her bed, tucking herself in, "Goodnight, you two."_

 

_"Goodnight Pan."_

 

_"'Night, Pandora."_

 


	5. Teaching

_**Chapter 5** _   
_Teaching_

 

_"Oh gosh, Oh gosh! Where is my planner!"_

 

_Pandora rushed around her room, trying to place her stuff before the students arrived._

 

_"Pandora please!" Whinned the Tokinese cat, sprawling out on the chair in the corner of the room, "All your walking is giving me a headache."_

 

_"Ivy, will you please," Pandora stopped, turning to glare at the cat, "Please just..  Shut the hell up!"_

 

_"Quit it you two!" Marvin sqreeched, flying in and onto her shoulder, "Pandora, focus on finding your planner!" He then turned to Ivy, scoffing as she continued to groom herself,_

 

_"And Ivy, as Pan said, Shut the hell up!"_

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
_Pandora quickly placed her supplies in her office, waving her wand and a little box with holes. She placed the box on her desk, pulling out a little glass container of little treats from her desk drawer. She open the lid, placing the little pieces in there, smiling into the box._

 

_"I suggest you stop messing around and head to the Great Hall?" A voice spoke out of the blew, making Pandora jump, "You've been in here since morning, didn't even come out to eat breakfast."_

 

_"Awww," said Pandora with a teasing smirk, turning to the owner of the voice, "Is little Sev worried about me?"_

 

_"Of course not!" Severus said, crossing his arms with a pout, "Though, The last thing Dumbledore needs is you missing dinner."_

 

_Pandora giggled, sauntering over to the brooding Professor. Her red heels clicked loudly against the floor as she got closer to him. She stopped, looking up at Severus with an award winning smile._

 

_She raised her hand to his cheek, patting it playfully,  "It's alright to admit you missed me Severus." And with that, she left the potions master alone in her classroom._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_"Welcome back students! And welcome to the first years. Last year was splendid, so let's make this year as or even more grand!" The students clapped and cheered at Dumbledores short speech, before he silenced them._

 

_"As a reminder, the forbidden forest is, as said, forbidden! Any student found near or in, will receive detention with their head of house. And Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor is also off limits." He clasped his hands together, motioning towards Pandora to stand. Slowly, and Shyly, she stood from her seat, the chair squeaking loudly._

 

_He looked to her, then back to the students, "Please welcome our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Ms. Blackwell."_

 

_The students clapped as she bowed, "Hello, as the Headmaster stated, I am Ms. Blackwell, I hope we have an amazing future here at Hogwarts together."_

 

_After a few more words said, everyone went quiet as Dumbledore raised his hands once more, "Let the feast, begin."_

 

_~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~_

 

_"Good morning class," Pandora stated, flicking her wand to make the chalkboard flip over._

 

_Silence was all she heard, making her roll her eyes as she cleared her throat, "Good morning class."_

 

_"Good morning," a few students said, the rest groaned._

 

_"As you all know, I am Ms. Blackwell. I will be teaching you about the wonders of magical and mythical creatures," she looked to her fourth year Gryffindors and Slyherins, who were either half awake, chatting, or listening. Pandora glared at them, taking a ruler near her desk and hitting it against it, making the whole class jump and look at her. Smiling sweetly, she stated, "There are three rules in my Classroom that you need to follow, One-" she then moved along, dragging her rule across each desk, "No bullying. Two-" she stopped, looking to a sleeping Gryffindor. She slammed the ruler near his head, waking him up instantly, "Listening is key, so no snoozing around." She then turned, walking back to the front of the classroom, putting her ruler back on the desk, "And three-" she turned glaring at the class._

 

_She noticed the class give her horrified looks. Inside, Pandora was laughing at how scared they looked. Her frown instantly went away, as a beautiful toothy smile came into place, "To just have fun!" She then clasped her hands together excitingly, "Alright, now, open your books to page 124." The students did as followed, "Now, who can tell me what a Niffler is?"_

 

_A couple of hands flew up, to Pandora's surprise, "Ah yes, how about you?" She pointed to the Slytherin in the front. He had medium length brown hair, emerald eyes, and tan skin. He looked like trouble, but Pandora thought some good may be in him, "Mr. Borron correct?"_

 

_"Yes, a Niffler is a small magical creature with a long snout and black fur. They are known to be attracted to anything shinny and will steal or reak havoc to get it. They can also be great treasure hunters," said the boy, smirking as he finished._

 

_"Excellent description Mr. Borron! Ten points to Slyhterin!" Pandora said with an astounded look._

 

_Mr. Borron smirked and high fived some of his friends as a few Gryffindors groaned. Pandora shifted her gaze to the groaning, "Now, how about someone from Gryffindor, tell me what is a Chinese fox?"_

 

_A lot of people seemed to be confused, other than three Gryffindors. As Pandora looked through the students, a group in the back caught her eyes. It was three Gryffindor girls, chatting and laughing away. Annoyed, Pandora called out to the two girls, "Ms. Abernott, Ms. Fischer, Ms. Crawling," the said group stopped, slowly turning their heads to their Professor, scared in what might happen._

 

_"Could you three ladies tell the class what a Chinese fox is?" They stopped, looking nervous before Ms. Fischer spoke up hesitantly, "It's... It's like a fox, but from China, and-and... has... powers..?" The Gryffindors groaned, knowing house points would be lost because of these three, not to mention her stupid answer. Pandora looked to the other two, watching as they lowered their heads in shame._

 

_"That was... quite the answer Ms. Fischer, but I'm afraid that's not the answer I'm looking for," Pandora looks at the three girls, shaking her head in disappointment, "You also broke one of my three rules. I expected more, ten points from Gryffindor."_

 

_The class groans, glaring at the girls, who turned to glare at her. Pandora shook her head, looking to one of the Gryffindors who had raised their hands. It was a lonely one, large circular glasses and her dirty blonde hair pulled into a long braid. Pandora noticed her solemnly walking around the school, laughed at and pushed._

 

_The said Professor smiled, knowing this would be a great way to earn this sweetie some respect from the other students, "Miss... Myers?" The studnet stopped, she slowly looked to her Professor in fear._

 

_"Y...Yes?" She whispered back._

 

_"I saw you had raised your hand before, could you maybe tell me what a Chinese fox is?"_

 

_"Um," she stuttered, looking around, before sighing, "The... The chinese fox looks like a regular fox, but is able to live for about 5,000 years or more. When they feel threatened, they slam their tails against the ground to make their tails ignite fire."_

 

_The room went silent with shock, making Pandora grin, "Wonderful! I return your ten points back," the Gryffindors cheer as Pandora turns to the three girls in the back, "I suggest you three be grateful she got the house points you lost on day one. And don't," Pandora glared, shifting her whole body to the girls, "Don't even think of tormenting her for returning the house points you lost, if any or I catch you, weeks detention."_

 

_Pandora then smiled, skipping over to her desk and grabbing the small box from before, opening it and raching her hand into it, "The two animals I had just mentioned, are the ones we will be focusing on these few weeks. After them, we will be talking about larger and more powerful ones. But, today and the next week, we will be reviewing Nifflers!"_

 

_Out of the box, she pulled out a baby Niffler. The whole class gasped as some 'Aw-ed' at the baby. Pandora held the little one close to her, petting the top of his head, "Everyone, this is Xavier, a little baby Niffler. Together, we will be helping to raise him." The class cheered at the idea._

 

_Pandora smiled, "Now, let's talk about their habits!"_

 


	6. Double The Trouble

**_Chapter 6_**  
_Double the trouble._

 

_It's been two months since the first day of school, now it's late November. Students study or chatter, teachers organize or whatnot, and Hogwarts seemed peaceful. Key word, seemed peaceful._

 

_It was a beautiful Saturday, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and half of the students were out in Hogsmeade. Pandora Blackwell sat in her classroom, going through her sixth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw papers about dragons. With a swipe and flick, she quickly read through, but thoroughly. She felt calm and relaxed, but what she didn't know, that she would meet two certain twins who would soon become her favorite students._

 

_With a red inked quill, she happily marked some, while others she expected to be bad. With a shake of her head, and a deemed sigh, she gave the next student a 'Dreadful'. She placed the paper into the finished pile, before moving to the next, when suddenly- a knock appeared at the door._

 

_Raisining an eyebrow, she answered, "Come in."_

 

_She expected a teacher, or the Headmaster, even one of her own students- but instead, two ginger twins came rushing in rather quickly. They hurried in and ran towards her desk. They came to stand in front of her, breathing heavily, the one on the right spoke up first, "Can we hide in here, please?"_

 

_Pandora rose an eyebrow, "Why, may I ask?"_

 

_"Please!" The one on the left begged, the two then simultaneously clasped their hands together, "Please, we just want to hide in here for a few minutes!"_

 

_"Then please explain, why you two feel the need to hide?"_

 

_"Well-" stated the one on the right, "We, uh, kinda played a prank of Professor Snape-"_

 

_"-And he took he as more of an insult," finsihed the one on the left, "We were just trying to have fun, we swear!"_

 

_Pandora looked to the boys, about to say 'No' when a voice suddenly, and loudly, spoke up, "Ms. Blackwell, may I come in." Though it was more of a statement then a question, Pandora immediately knew who it was._

 

_The twins begin to panic, when Pandora pushed them towards one of the large windows by her desk. There was a good amount of a cement like shelf there before reaching the window, a perfect hiding spot, "The only place I know where he won't find you is up there," she said, pointing to the window._

 

_The twins looked nervous, until Snape yelled, "Ms. Blackwell?"_

 

_The twins took the chance and climbed to the window, watching as Pandora pulled down the thick black curtain to hide them. Pandora gasped as a series of hard knocks erupted from the door. Pandora ran over to the window next to it, closing that one too, to make it not look so suspicious._

 

_She then ran back over to her desk and taking a seat. She ruffled her hair a bit, to make it look a little more messy on one side. She then grabbed her grading quill, leaning her head down to pretend she had fallen asleeep. Pandora knew of Snapes anger and she didn't want the two to get in trouble, I mean they are only first years!_

 

_The door then creaked open, when suddenly loud steps were being heard towards her desk. As suddenly as they began, they stopped. Then he spoke up, "What am I going to do with this girl?"_

 

_A hand rested on her shoulder, slightly shaking her 'awake'. Pandora pretended to stir as she slowly opened her eyes, to see Severus looking down at her with annoyance in his eyes, "Oh, Sev, hello." She 'yawned' and streatched in her leather seat._

 

_"For the last time, stop calling me Sev," he stated rather harshly before continuing, "Now, have you seen some firsf years, they're twins."_

 

_"Geeze, thanks Sev," said Pandora with an eye roll, "Very descriptive, but no, I haven't seen any twin first years around. But anyway, how have you been, haven't talked to you in weeks!"_

 

_"I've been swell, but you're avoiding the topic at hand."_

 

_"No, I'm not Sev," she stated, "I simply want to know how have you been!"_

 

_"As I said swell, and stop calling me Sev!"_

 

_"Never!" she laughed, "It's too fun, and I think it's a cute nickname!"_

 

___Severus stared at her, looking around the room before turning on his heel to leave, when Pandora reached out and grabbed his sleave. He looked back at her, an eyebrow raised in question. Pandora sighed, avoiding Severus's hard gaze, "Wait-I was... wondering, if you weren't busy next weekend, would you... like to have tea sometime?"_ _ _

 

_She looked back into his eyes, waiting for an answer. After a moment, he too, spoke softly, "I'll see." Before he turned and marched out of the room._

 

_Pandora sat back down, listening to the clicks of heels get further and further away. She returned to grading paper, "You two can come out now."_

 

_The twins pushed the curtain asied, hoping down from the window onto the floor, before running to Ms. Blackwell._

 

_"Thank you so much!" Said one of them, "And by the way, I'm George Weasley!"_

 

_"And I'm Fred!"_

 

_"Well lovely to meet you," she then looked up, raising a brow at the twins, "Now please explain, what did you do to Professor Snape?"_

 

_"All we did was make the chalk continue to fly out of his hands-" said Fred._

 

_"-Yeah, then he caught on who was doing it and tried keeping us after class," Said Geroge, "But we've been warned by our older brothers that he has a bad temper-"_

 

_"-So we ran out of their as fast as we could!" Finished Fred._

 

_"Wait," Pandora squinted her eyes in confusion, "Why would you even be having class with him now, It's Saturday."_

 

_"Well," started Fred, "We actually did that yesterday-"_

 

_"But he keeps trying to get us." Finished George._

 

_"Ah yes, Snape does have a temperament, and even though it was small," she leaned forward with a devilish smirk, "Try something bigger next time boys, like maybe slipping a frog into a girls bag to cause a hysteria?"_

 

_The boys stopped, staring wide eyed at the Professor, "You mean to tell us-" Said George._

 

_"You're giving us advice?" Fred finished._

 

_Pandora laughed, "But of course! You only live once and you're only a first year once, I say, make your time here the best it can be!"_

 

_The twins grinned, "Thank you Professor Blackwell!" The two then turned to leave. Running to the door, before stopping and looking back at the Professor, "You're officially our favorite teacher!"_

 

_"Of course, stop by anythime boys," she began, "And I hope to see you in your fourth year!"_

 

_The twins rushed out the door, slamming it shut. Pandora couldn't help but giggle, shaking her head at the two before going back to work. A voice in the back of her head spoke, making her mood solemn as she realised they reminded her someone._

 


	7. Remember

**_Chapter 7_**  
_Remember_

 

_"Mummy," said a little girl, sitting in her windowsill. She stared at the bright stars above, watching as they twinkled. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a beautiful fishtail braid, her blue eyes shinned brightly in curiosity, and in her arms was a stuffed bunny._

 

_"Yes sweetie?" Her mother asked as she prepared her daughters bed for the night, "What is it?"_

 

_"Is... Is daddy ever coming home?" The little girl turned to her mother, eyes drooping in sadness._

 

_The mother stopped, looking to her daughter, wondering what to say. Finally, she gave in. She walked over to her daughter, taking a seat next to her. She looked into the sky, "No, sweetheart."_

 

_"Why mom?"_

 

_She sucked in a breath, her long blonde hair falling into her face, "Well," she pulled her daughter into an embrace, holding her tightly, "Daddy has some things he needs to resolve. Daddy has done some bad stuff that I don't want you getting involved in."_

 

_"But... what did Daddy do?" She asked, gripping her bunny tighter._

 

_The mother hesitated, looking into the sky sadly, "Mommy will tell you once you get older sweetheart. Now," she said, picking up her daughter, carrying the four year old to her bed.  She tucked her daughter into bed , giving her a loving kiss on her forehead, "It's past your bed time."_

 

_As the mother stood to leave, her daughter tugged on her sleeve, "Mommy, could you sing me a song?"_

 

_The mother looked down, smiling at her little girl. She smiled, "Of course sweetheart," she then sat at  towards the end of the bed, looking sweetly at her daughter she  asked, "Your favorite song?"_

 

_"Please!" she asked smiling widely._

 

_"Of course baby." she grabbed the music box near her daughter bedside, turning to turn it on. She leaned back clearing her throat as the music began to sound through the room._

_"When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you."_

 

  
_She watched her daughters eyes flutter, smiling to her mother in happiness as she continued to sing._

  
_"If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Like dreamers do,_

_Fate is kind."_

_The mother stood slowly seeing her daughters eyes shut, her breathing becoming steady. She began tip-toeing towards the door, smiling to herself._

_"She brings to those who love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing."_

_She slowly and quietly opened the door, slowly making her way around it, finishing the song with a smile._

_"Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and pulls you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true."_

_She slowly shut the door, smiling to herself before she made her way to her own chambers. Changing into her clothes as she tucked herself into bed. All was quite and peaceful, the wind outside rustled falling leaves. Then suddenly a loud crash was heard throughout the house._

_"Mommy!"_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Pandora shot up, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face. Marvin sat in front of her squawking with his head tilted. Pandora released a shaky breath, wiping the sweat off of her face as she reached to her side table, "Hold on Marvin." she then grabbed her ruby ring, and placed it on her right middle finger, a sigh releasing._

_"Everything alright Pan?" he asked as Ivy jumped onto the bed, curiously walking over._

_"Yeah, it was just..." she stopped, her breathing becoming shaky again._

_"Was it the nightmare?" Ivy asked, rubbing herself against Pandora to give her reassurance._

_"Unfortunately, it was." She pulled the covers off, standing from her bed and walking to grab her cloak._

_"Where are you going?" asked Ivy in worry._

_"I... need some air," she grabbed her mittens, then pulled on her nice winter boots, "I need to clear my head before I can fall asleep again."_

_"But it's freezing out there Pan!" Marvin flew in front of her, making her stop from opening the door, "I'm not letting you go out there, its early December Pan, it's probably negative twelve degrees Celsius( 1) out there!"_

_Pandora sadly looked to Marvin, her eyes drooping as she gave him a begging look, "Please, I know you both worry for me," she looked down, fiddling with her cloak, "But you know how I get with the memory."_

_Marvin stopped, contemplating what to do, before he sighed, and flew out of the way, "Just please get back before one."_

_Pandora nodded before she fled out the door, the eyes of Marvin and Ivy on her._

_-_-_-_-_ Just outside of Hogwarts_-_-_-_-_-_

_Pandora ran, her past memories going through her mind, making her nervous and anxious. She could hear the screams, the cries,_ **_everything_ ** _. She ran for the only place she knew she could escape, her old hiding spot from her Hogwarts days. She ran through the forest, tears flying from her face into the cold of winter. She jumped over piles of snow, moved around trees, before her destination came into view._

_It was a small cave, the entrance practically covered in icicles. She went under them, crawling through the small entrance before it grew bigger. She ran through until she came into a clearing. It was a large cylinder like room, large icicles hung from the ceiling, where a small pond was. She made her way to the pond, bending down to look at the water._

_"Bring spring to this room," She asked softly._

_Suddenly the water glowed, the ice melted into vines, flowers and moss grew from the rocks as the air suddenly became warm and calming. She slowly took off her hood, taking in a breath as she relaxed back. She took off her winter boots, along with her socks. She placed them to the side before moving her cloak aside and lifting her black nightgown, before she dipped her feet into the warm water. The magical spring became  even more calming, with glowing fish swimming towards her._

_Pandora giggled as she dipped her hand into the water, petting the beautiful neon fish, before they suddenly stopped, swimming away in fear. This heavily confused Pandora as she tried looking for them, she stood up, shifting her posture. She moved to her knees, trying to find the fish._

_"Ms. Blackwell, what are you doing?" a voice suddenly said, scaring Pandora._

_She shrieked as she fell into the water. She held her breath, looking through the clear water at the surface. She tried to swim up, but her cloak was too heavy. Pandora tried shimming her way out of it, but she could already feel her need for air coming. Her eyes began to droop, before she heard a muffled splash. As her eyes closed, she felt someone grab her before swimming back to the surface. She felt being dropped onto the floor, before coughs and splutters came out of her._

_She slowly opened her eyes, seeing a familiar face just above hers. She gasped, a blush coming to her cheeks. She screeched as she sat up and inched away from the professor, "Severus!"_

_"Are you alright?" though his face didn't hold any emotion, other than a risen eyebrow, you could hear the worry in his voice._

_"Yes," she said, shaking her head," You just startled me."_

_"I figured," he said with an eyeroll, before he stood, "Now, why are you here?"_

_He walked over to her, reaching out a hand to her. She nodded in acknowledgement, taking the hand to help her up, "I just... needed to clear my head."_

_"Prey tell, may I ask why?" he asked, his risen eyebrow appearing once more._

_Pandora kept her gaze on the ground, not answering his question. Severus took it as she didn't want to answer, so he sighed as he directed her near the pond. Even though she had just almost drowned, she couldn't care less. The pond was her third home, which Severus knew could always calm her. The two sat down, looking at the beautiful spring, watching as the fish came back towards her._

_She smiled, reaching her delicate hand into the water to pet the fish once more. Severus stared at her, watching as she calmed down and came back to her senses._

_"How did you know I was here?" she whispered hoarsely, not moving her gaze away from the fish._

_Severus continued to stare at her, answering just as softly, "I...Just felt as if I needed to be here."_

_Pandora chuckled as she looked to him, "Like when we use to be students?"_

_Severus looked out into the spring, a small smirk forming on his lips, "Indeed."_

_A comfortable silence fell over them, making Pandora sleepy. She yawned, leaning her head onto Severus's shoulder and before he could protest, she fell asleep. He groaned, looking down at her before his face became more calming. He sighed, letting her head fall to his lap, before he picked her up. He made his way back to Hogwarts, as he went into the cool of winter, he shivered before noticing Pandora shiver as well. As he walked quicker, he unknowingly held her tighter and tighter._

_Once he entered the school, he realized something, "Where are her chambers?"_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_(1): Negative 12 in Celsius is 10.4 degrees Fahrenheit._


	8. Resolving

**_Chapter 8_ **

__Resolving_ _

_Pandora slowly awoke, stretching as she opened her eyes. As she took in her surroundings, she gasped. She jumped at the sight of not being In her room, 'Oh Marvin is going to peck my eyes out', she thought._

_She gazed around the mysterious room. It was dark, with only the shine from a few candlesticks off to the side. The walls were a deep grey, with black curtains, and a black brick fireplace just across from the bed. Two black chairs sat in front, a desk off in the corner, and two other doors across from eachother._

_As she gazed about, the sound of a door creaking and a voice made her snap her head, "I assume you slept well?" Pandora looked over to see Severus leaning against the wall, his face as emotionless as ever, with a little tea cup in his rather large hands. Pandora sighed, rubbing her arm sheepishly, "Well, I guess."_

_"You guess?" He scoffed, taking his shoulder off of the wall to stand straight._

_"I mean," she stopped, inhaling and exhaling as she looked up at him once more, "Thank you, Severus."_

_He raised a brow, "What for?"_

_"For letting me sleep in your chambers for the night," she said, giving him a small smile._

_"Its not like I could have done anything else." He began to walk towards her, very slowly as to get his words in, "You had fallen asleep in the grove and I didn't know where your chmabers resided, so I had just brought you back here."_

_Pandora shook her head, chuckling softly as she looked down at her hands, "You could have just woken me up."_

_Severus paused, "I was going to, but I know you have trouble sleeping a lot, so I just figured to let you sleep."_

_Pandora giggled, looking as he sat down next to her. She grinned as she lightly nudged his shoulder, "And theres the Little boy I had met all those years ago, always thinking of others before himself."_

_Severus snapped his head towards her, glaring as he spat, "I am not that boy anymore Pandora, and you, need to forget about that."_

_Pandora couldn't help but lightly shake her head at him, looking straight into his eyes as she spoke, "You keep telling yourself that Severus, but I know kindness is still in you." She yawned as she stretched some more. Severus didn't reply, only moving his gaze away from her to shake his head. Silence fell between the two before Pandora spoke up, smiling widely as she did, "You should come over to my house for Christmas!" Severus shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but no thank you, I have my own plans." "Oh, and I'm guessing they are sitting in your house like a hermit and reading books?_

_"I am not a hermit Pandora!"_

_"Yes you are! You live alone, hate kids- actually you just hate people in general- and you read all the time! That's what a hermit is!"_

_"I. Am. Not. A. Hermit. Ms. Blackwell."_

_"Ohhhh, getting fiesty now are we?"_

_"Pandora!" He growled, his eyes practically on fire._

_The young woman couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, she stood up quickly, smiling down at him, "Same old Severus." She patted his head, only causing him to growl lowly in annoyance. "Theres two options, One: Come to my house. Or two," she leaned down so her face was in front of his, "I come to your house."_

_"Like bloody hell you coming to my house! How do you eve  know where I live now? I could have moved."_

_"Seveurs... You still live on spiners end."_

_"No, I do not."_

_"Severus."_

_The two stared at eachother before Pandora gave up. Standing straight with a sigh. She shook her head slowly at his stubbornness, "Fine, be a lonely, grumpy old man the rest of you life Sev." She looked back down at the glaring man, giving him a wide grin, "But I'm still going to come and visit you!" She then looked to small clock upon his desk, seeing the time._

_"Well I better be off Severus," She began her walk towards the door before stopping. She turned back around, seeing Severus stand up. Quickly making her way back towards him she smiled up at the man, "I know you may not like it, but that little boy would have."_

_Severus gave a confused look before His eyes widening as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Once she moved back, she quickly left the room, grabbing her robe on the way, as well as her boots. Leaving Severus behind to his oqn thoughts._

_Pandora made her way arohnd the school quietly, trying not to wake anyone, well mostly a certain bird. She found her chambers and slowly climbed up the steps towards the door. Smiling widely as she goes to turn the doorknob._

_"PANDORA BLACKWELL."_

_She cringed at the sound of wings flapping behind her._

_"Shit."_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__

_Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I just want to add that I might not be able to add chapter nine until a little bit into the month. Got a lot of school stuffs goin on! But, I will try the best I can! Thank u! ;_ _p_


End file.
